mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Eradication of Gothis Colony
Perhaps no element of the turian Unification War can truly sum up the futility of this conflict as well as the Eradication of Gothis Colony. Two quick and decisive events taking place over a decade apart ended the lives of thousands of individuals and left those remaining in utter chaos. History The Beginning One of the few turian colonies to outright fall during the Unification War, Gothis Colony was also one of the furthest places the turians had managed to expand to in their time since moving beyond Palaven. A colony built within life-providing domed habitats, Gothis sat on the cold and thinly-atmosphered world of Canrum. At the outbreak of war, the chieftain of Parthia Colony, Serenti Vali, sent a small task force to recover her husband, Gothis citizen and architect Myasko Vali, from the capital. Upon arrival in Gothis the recovery team discovered that Myasko had been executed alongside every non-Gothis inhabitant of the city, and within minutes of them informing their chieftan the scouts were massacred as well. Stretched thin with attacks coming from both Edessan Colony and Nimines Colony, Serenti could do nothing. As the war raged, Gothis proved itself to be the most self-centered and closed of the outlying colonies. Visitors were not tolerated, vessels aside from their own were not permitted in their system, and they never took the opportunity to attack anyone else beyond their borders. They sat and defended their domed rock from invaders, looking inwards to find their own answers to life’s persistent questions. It was tough living for the colonists on the barren world, but it was their barren world and they weren’t about to give that up. They would die defending it. Which they did. The Eradication Towards the end of the Unification War, Parthia had come to a harsh stalemate with the much larger and stronger Edessan Colony and swatted Nimines limping back to their homes. Still reeling from the murder of her spouse, Serenti unleashed all of her rage and fury in one desperate attack. Deploying the entirety of her remaining fleet and military forces, the hammer of Parthia fell swiftly and harshly on the glass ceilings of Gothis. It took three days of harsh naval combat to pass the blockade, but after that, it was quick work for the massacre to finish. Overwhelming the kinetic barriers of the colony with sheer firepower and precision strike teams, the domed cities were bombarded and shattered, leaving the colonists at the mercy of the extreme temperatures and lack of atmosphere. Over eighty percent of the colonists of Gothis colony were killed in the assault, the rest being rounded up before the destruction of the city’s life-protecting domes. The Collapse Back home, Parthia’s civilians were wary of their defenseless nature due to Serenti’s quest for vengeance. When word came back of the atrocity they had committed in her name, the populous had no love remaining for their once-adored chieftain. Dragged out of her office and thrown into jail, the heartbroken and distraught Vali was executed within a week. Her own victories beforehand had ensured that Parthia was not conquered in her military’s absence, but her quest for vengeance had left them open to assault in the first place. In the end, it was the lengths that she took to achieve that revenge that turned her own people against her. Returning from the assault to find a populous abhorred by their actions, the military forces of Parthia found little love amongst there own people. Those in command positions were ostracized, many defecting to other colonies. Parthia itself remained in chaos, their only consolation coming with the end of the war less than a year later when the Hierarchy itself stormed the city, reclaiming it and restoring order to the hellscape that remained in the wake of Serenti’s destruction. Krogan Rebellions It was the ruins of Gothis that the krogan warlord Denok Shiagur would use to make her final stand against the peacekeeping forces sent out by the Turian Hierarchy to hunt her down. Facing her enemy in open battle in the shadow of one of their greatest acts of self-defeat, Shiagur massacred dozens of turian soldiers before she fell. Category:Historical Events Category:Conflicts Category:Unification War Category:Gothis Colony Category:Parthia Colony